Rehabilitation
by TheForcePrincess
Summary: Kylo Ren is captured after the Starkiller's battle and used as a test subject to improve Rey's training with Luke - but there is no light without the darkness. As her training evolves, Rey finds it hard to ignore the growing connection between her and the Ren Knight.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

 _ **Home - not so - sweet home.**_

* * *

 _"I'm being_ _ **torn apart.**_ _I want to be free of this_ _ **pain**_ _. I know what I have to do but_

 _ **I don't know if I have the strength to do it.**_

 _Will you_ _ **help me**_ _?"_

Consciousness was starting to get back to him. He was lying on a mattress hard as rock, with only a thin sheet covering his bare chest. There was pain along his leg and he could feel a deep cut on his face, while another one was burning in his lower abdomen. Groping himself, he realized he had bandages on, but he didn't remember who placed them. He didn't even remember where he was. His sight was still a blur, part from the painkillers - that weren't doing their job very well - part from the dried blood above his eyelids. It was best to keep them closed. Through the fogginess, he forced himself to make sense out of what had happened. The last thing he could recall was being at the Starkiller base, Han Solo's mortified eyes locked onto his own. The hand of his father on his face, while heat slowly faded from it. The fall into the abyss. After that he only had flashes of random images. Chewie, he thought, had shot him, and there was the girl, the scavenger - they fought outside in the snow. He remembers feeling in control, he was winning the combat. Obviously not.

"He's in there?"

In his closed eyes he could make presence of a young woman's voice outside his room. No, not a room. A cell.

"Yeah." A male voice replied.

"Like... _Alive?_ "

It was not just any woman. The scavenger.

"Yes."

There was a pause. Kylo Ren does not need to use the force to know that the girl is in disbelief.

"...Why?"

"Leia wants it this way."

Leia. The mention of his mother's name brings him to his whereabouts. He is in the Resistance's base. The new one, the one he had never been. He fights the pleasure of staying with his eyes closed. He has to make a recognition of the place before someone comes to question him. As his vision slowly come back to focus, he starts with what he can see looking up. The ceiling was all white, like the walls and the lamp, its light overly bright.

"But... But he killed..."

"I know, Rey. But he's still her son. And we were friends once, so I kind of get her on this."

Friends? He doesn't remind ever having friends in his life. But he recognized the man's voice now. Poe Dameron's.

"He tortured you!"

"Hey, I didn't say we are friends now." He hears Poe's traditional smirk. Always so arrogant.

"Come on, Rey. Leave it to her, okay? She know what she's doing."

Kylo could sense the girl's reluctance behind the walls, but she, like himself, realizes it is a lost argument. So they leave, their footsteps getting lower and lower until it disappears. He is finally alone with his thoughts.

He turns his head to look around his imprisonment. It looks like a vast room, on one corner is the bed he laid on and on the other is the door, with a chair by its side. It couldn't be that they were going to leave him so unguarded. There was no one outside, the force was telling him that. It was too easy. Too easy to be true. He gazed thoroughly at the door, noticing something. A reflection. There is glass between the bed and the door. A wall of glass placed right in the middle. Of course it wouldn't be just any glass - It is glass forged in the fire of Mustafar, indestructible and Force proof. He knows this glass all too well. Luke had created it.

He lets a small, sarcastic laugh escape his mouth. It hurts, but he can't help himself from doing it. The whole situation was so ridiculous he had to laugh. Just hours ago he was at the most lethal weapon on the universe, crushing down his enemies, the map to Luke Skywalker only moments away from him. The scavenger girl was _his_ prisoner and Hux was the one going on about why was she still alive. Now, not only he was the farthest as possible from capture Luke Skywalker, he had been imprisoned by Luke Skywalker. Oh, the irony! He couldn't feel the scavenger's force presence before, now that he thinks about it. His eyes follow the glass to its corners, looking for the entrance. He found it on the end of the left side, in a small glass chamber that allowed people to go in and out without letting his force escape those walls. His mother really had thought of everything. She must have built this prison for him a very long time ago.

He was too weak to have an anger access, too weak to even think of having one. Instead, he lies his back on the mattress again, this time in no hurry to escape. Strategy would build itself up in time. For now, he must wait for the developments of the situation. Starring at the ceiling, he thinks about his next steps. Even though Snoke is the most powerful being in the universe, he will not be able to feel Kylo's Force signature behind the glass. This is a set back, but it could also be good. He could learn about the Resistance and destroy it from the inside.

"Hope you enjoyed your sleep" He had not heard Leia Organa step inside the room. Her voice sounded different. Dry, rusty and cold. Not like the voice she used to reserve for him, soft and gentle of a mother. He feels nothing. He doesn't even look at her. Not because he is afraid that what he would see would crush him, but because he doesn't care at all.

She sits on the chair before him, the wall of glass between them.

"I did, thank you. I dreamed of ewoks playing in a sunflower field." He mocks, still staring at the ceiling. She allows herself to laugh sarcastically at this.

"So much like your father."

If the air between them wasn't tense already, this implied accusation certainly makes it. _Right. I killed my father._ He thinks to himself. He was expecting the wave of guilt to hit him since it happened, but instead of that, there was only emptiness. _I killed Han Solo..._

"So what happens now?" He asks, finally lifting his back from the bed and looking at her through the glass. "Do I go to trial and face my crimes?"

Leia snapped. She stood up from her chair, walked to the glass wall and hit it hard with a closed fist.

"There is no trial, you murdered your father, my husband! I am the judge, the jury and the executioner of this court!"

He almost flinched. This has a certain dose of dark humor to him. When he was young he did all sort of stupid things to gain his mother attention and he didn't even get yelled at. Now he has her entire focus, all her hate, pain and disappointment turned to him. They stare at each other for a long time. Even though he can't use the force, he can tell everything going on inside Leia's head, it is written in her face. How betrayed she fells. How alone she is in the world right now. How she is desperate for him to come around to the Light Side, to her side. Even though her boy had killed her husband, the only person she wants to comfort her is her boy. This would have broken Ben Solo's heart.

But not Kylo Ren's.

"You will not eat, you will not sleep, you will not draw a breath without my knowing about it!" She pierces his eyes with her own. It was obvious their little reunion had come to an end. There is nothing more to be said between them.

"I don't care who you think you are, or what nonsense that bastard, prototype of a Sith has been filling your head with, you will comeback to me, even if it takes forever!" She stops to catch her breath, a sad countenance taking over her. "And you will realize what you've done." Such sad eyes.

With one last look to the face of her once lost son, she turns around and she leaves.

* * *

 **A.N.:** So yeah, I might have been carried away with the whole "Luke's Mustafar Glass" thing, but it will serve the purpose of this story! I promise it will be a good one! Still getting to know how to describe Kylo's point of view without looking like a heartless son of a bitch, but I have a feeling things will work out. This story popped in my head this afternoon, and I just had to write it. If you liked it or have any thoughts on it, please leave a review, I would be thrilled to read it!


	2. The lightsaber and the starfighter

**_The lightsaber and the starfighter_**

* * *

 _"I am no Jedi, but I know **the Force.**_  
 _It moves through and_ _surrounds every living thing._  
 _Close your eyes._  
 _Feel it._  
 ** _The light..._**  
 _It's always been there._  
 ** _It will guide you._** _"_

Two weeks had passed since kylo Ren had been caged in the prison of glass, a mumble was taking over the halls of the Resistance's base. Was he going to be sacrificed in front of everyone, or just be left forgotten in that abandoned cell and die of starvation? When the news spread that he wasn't going to die at all, people started to get angry. Kylo Ren had killed many of their loved ones, when he didn't tortured them, or both. But no one had the guts to stand up to the Leader of the rebellion, Leia Organa. The death of her husband by the hands of her son had made her relentless in winning the war, she spent most of her time locked inside the strategy room, reviewing the attack on the Starkiller base over and over again, looking for details she could have missed, some small, miserable thing that could give her even the tiniest leverage over Snoke on their next confrontation.

But Rey was getting tired of reliving that moment. She was beginning to regret her capture of Kylo Ren. _If I leave him here he's going to die_ , was her thought at the time. The looks of him lying in a pool of his own blood while the whole planet was literally tearing apart beneath her feet lead her to make a rash decision. She thought that if he were to die from his injuries back on the Resistance her conscience would be clean. His wounds looked so bad, she was sure he wasn't going to make it. Except he did survived it, and now everyone hated her for bringing the traitor back home. With that said, Leia would constantly summon Rey and ask her to tell her again about her time with the enemy. Every time she had to tell Leia about the hallways she ran on the First Order's base before she saw Kylo Ren kills Han Solo, a little bit of her heart faded to black. She would answer Leia promptly, eager to be helpful, trying not to show that these interrogations were ripping her on the inside. Rey had lost a very new paternal figure, but Leia had lost her entire life in a matter of seconds. So she starts by telling Leia that the Starkiller's halls were thin and endless, with the important control's rooms being deep underground. She tells she noticed the Stormtrooper squad lider, Phasma, taking rounds on the floor, apparently just to spend time. She tells that when Kylo killed Han and he fell to the pit, the pit seemed to lead to the Starkiller's power system. What she doesn't tell Leia is about her combat with Kylo Ren. That part she always skips a few observations that she had kept to herself. Mostly because it would hurt Leia. A small part because she was ashamed.

"You need a teacher. I can teach you." He said to her. He didn't knew he had been her teacher all along. The force interrogation he used on her before, she was only able to fight back because she copied his strikes on her mind back to him. In the lightsaber duel, she watched carefully every step he'd take before he attack, every flinch of his eye as he analized wich side of her he would aim next. She also whatched other things that had nothing to do with staying alive. She watched his dark, long hair in the wind, seemingly so soft to touch. She listened to the grave sound of his voice when it was the only sound in the forest. She observed his height, when he stood so powerful in front of her. She wished she hadn't noticed all those things, but beeing apart from humans in a desert planet for most of her life made her strange to beauty, and he was the most magnificent creature she had ever seen.

She didn't tell that to Leia any time she was called to the strategy room. She didn't tell that to anybody. For some reason he had captured her curiosity in the past, but now the main reactions Kylo Ren caused on her were hate, killer instinct , and still a deep, uncontrolled, fear. She wanted him to be dead more than anything.

"You must not wish harm to others", Luke said to her. "Hate is a path to the Dark Side."

They were in the middle of meditation.

"Your thoughts are so loud that this is hardly maditation, my padawan."

Rey opened her eyes. This was pointless. Back in Jakku she was fairly used to lose her mind gazing the sand hills in the sunset, it was her everyday ritual, but in the Resistance's base she found it very difficult to calm her thoughts.

"But Luk-"

"Master", he corrected her.

" _Master_ , I don't understand it." She straightened her body on top of the velvet cushion. Luke Skywalker decided they would not be going far with her training in this rhythm, so he opened his eyes and turned to the disturbed girl on his side. They were on a basement in the dorms' building. Above their heads, hundreads of pilots of the resistance walked with loud footsteps, loud voices and laughters. Aside from her mind, the external enviroment wasn't very calm either.

"He killed Han. Finn is deep in a coma because of him. He murdered your apprentices, he destroyed the Jedi academy and provided Snoke with valuable information about the Resistance's former base" she hissed at every word. "I get that Leia wants to believe in some ilusion where he goes back to our side, but you I do not get!" Luke expressed no emotion to the girl's outburst, instead he listened to it with steady eyes. "You of all people should want him dead!"

"Rey. Be mindful of your thoughts. This was something my Master always warned me about, and now I am warning you. It's easy to give in to emotion. I will not tell you that your feelings will lead you to the Dark Side, but I will tell you that losing control over them will."

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath like the old Jedi had been teaching her all over the past week. The great amount of oxygen in her veins made her heart go back to it's normal beating rhythm.

"All of the things you said are true, he did all of those things. But redemption is not impossible, we must always believe in the Light. While there is Light, there is hope. And you know he caries still a piece of his Light Side. I know you've seen it." Luke still had his deep blue eyes. Eyes that endured the pain of losing his family over and over again, endured the agening of his body and the years of solitute self-inflicted. Eyes that still carried hope within them. Rey softened at the combination of her master's intense look and the calmness of his voice. She had yet much to learn, she knew that. Although she could control herself most of the time, she was very emotional and used to let her instincts guide her.

"Instincts are different from emotion. You must always trust your instincts, but never to act out of impulsion." With that said, he indicated the door with a nod from his head. "Go, you will be of no good use to your training today. You need to learn how to guide your thoughts into the right direction, that I can not teach you, you must learn it yourself. I will give you one day off to put your head in order. Tomorrow we must not speak on this subject again, we do not have the time to waste."

She greeted her master goodbye, and made her way upstairs. It was in moments like this she didn't know what to do. The Resistanse's headquarters were her house, but yet did not feel like her home. Jakku, with all it's loneliness, turned comfortable over the years. She and Master Luke had that in comon, at least. To convince Luke to leave his fortress of solitude had proved to be just as difficult as defeating Kylo Ren on a mind control Combat: Extremely hard and consuming. But fortunetly, not impossible.

The old man looked like an hermit, a guard of a abandoned place, but his place to protect. They spoke only with their eyes first. Luke's were filled with sorrow and regret. His face took a turn when he saw the lightsaber. He took it in his hand, carresed it's grib. A deep rise of his chest told Rey he had many memories of this weapon.

"Not a weapon", he corrected her. "This is supposed to be a tool of peace."

He lowered his eyes and nodded the tool of piece back to Rey's hands.

"I know what you want, kid, but I cant help you. I have long stoped dreaming about bringing the Jedi back to life."

"Wh-" She started, but he was already turning back to leave her standing still on the top of a hill, alone, like a stupid. Oh, no. "Wait!"

She started chasing him on his way. "You can't be serious! Do you know how many trouble I've been to get here? Do you kn..." She had to stop herself before mentioning Finn and Han, because along with the words were coming the tears. She swallowed them hard. "Kylo Ren killed Han Solo." That made him stop. Still facing his back, she couldn't tell what was his reaction, but she went on nonetheless. "And he almost killed my friend." Still not a reaction from Luke.

"And I got him."

This time he turned to her.

"You defeated Kylo Ren and imprisoned him?" he questioned her. This time there was interest in his eyes. She wasn't used to the color of them, and his constant stare made her sttuter a bit.

"Y-yes."

"What's your name, girl?"

"Rey."

"Rey." He took his time saying her name. It sounded like a recognition of it.

She wondered if he had been weird like that his entire life.

"Sorry, still can't help you."

"Oh, c'mon!"

It took four more hours of talking and begging, and only when she agreed to let him see into her mind he was convinced. It felt just as painful as when Kylo Ren had did it, only it lasted longer and she passed out. The other day she woke up on board of the Millennium Falcon and Luke Skywalker was flying it with Chewbacca. Her curiosity wanted to know what he had seen that had made him change his mind, for she remembered nothing, but it was best to let it be, she had not had the best experience with visions so far, and the farthest she stayed from all that pain the better. She never brought it up.

It was still early, the sun was setting. Not feeling confortable to stick around with the pilots, she made her way to the medical wing. It had turned into a habbit to visit Finn when she needed comfort for herself. Finn was the only person who had experienced the same confusion that still haunted her. Before his coma, when he was awake, he had a way to make fun of the situation that would end up bringing her mood up. Right now, in his sleep, he was a calm and familiar presense. But he wasn't alone.

"Hi, stranger." She stood by the door when she noticed Poe Dameron's sitting on the chair she entended to take. He was not using his regular pilot outfit, instead he was in regular brown pants and light shirt. He had a book in his hands, and his feet were resting on the end of Finn's bed.

"Hi. Didn't see you there." He welcomed her.

"I see you stole my secret spot"

"Well, it's hardly secret when you come here everyday." A small smile on the corner of his lips.

She entered the room and took her seat in the bed on the side of Poe's feet. Poe and Ray were becoming quite acquainted to themselves. They both cared deeply for Finn's sake, and this was enough to make them like each other.

"Did you know that I gave him his name?" He broke the silence.

"What?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah, he told me the First Order called him FN-something. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Well, you shouldn't expect criativity from their minds, the other one could have had any name he wanted and he chose Kylo Ren!" They laughed a little loud. A nurse gave them a harsh look while passing the hallway.

"So, tell me, what ya doing here? Something is disturbing you." She looked at him. "I don't need more then two eyes to see it."

She had so many questions on her mind. Why Luke seemed to have recognized her, what he'd saw in his vision, what was she supposed to do when finnished with the Jedi training? Was Finn ever going to wake up? Why is everyone acting so normal about the fact that there was a Force user psycho killer trapped only by a thin layer of glass just a few buildings away from them? The last one she knew she had not much of a choice other them accepting it, Leia and Luke thought that there was still hope for _Ben_. She would not allow her own fears to prevent her from relying on their best judgment. _Fear is a path to the Dark Side_.

Instead of putting all this into words she merely said:

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He threw her a roguish smile.

"I know just the place."

* * *

"Isn't it like, really wrong to use your starfighter for this?"

She was seating on the wet sand on the lakeshore, scratching it with her toes. He handed her a can of whatever drink he was having.

"I won't tell them if you won't." He took a seat by her side. This lake was Poe's hidden spot, just like Finn's room were Rey's. His starfighter was landed a few steps behind, a six pack of cans on it's floor. Night had just fallen, bringing a cold breeze from the pine trees that surrounded them. It was a moonless sky, but that left more room for the stars.

"I had no idea this place existed in here" She amazed.

"Well, that's because you were so busy hiding in the basement with that wacky old guy" he jokes with her. "No, but seriously, we're lucky you've managed to bring him here, he's already been of great help."

"Yeah, he is one of a kind, isn't he?" She said vaguely, more to herself than to him.

"How long til you finish your training? We could really use a pilot like you out there, specially if you mastered the force."

She laughs.

"You can't _master the force_!" She took a sip of her drink. "The force... sorrounds us. It is in constant movement between us. It guides us... The force is a power of nature, it can't be tamed." they fell into silence.

 _The force is a power of nature, it can't be tamed_ , she thought it again to herself. She watched the surface of the lake, the hum of the night birds, the sound of the leaves in the trees. Nature is not good or evil, it does not take sides. It can be cruel, yes, but not evil. She closed her eyes and soaked the smell of the forest in. She felt so at peace. So free. The force was all over the place. It filled her up. She could almost hear it's voice. _These are your first steps..._

She didn't feel overwhelmed anymore. It was like a certainty had slowly crawled its way inside her body. She was a Jedi. A pure user of the force. A tool of peace. Her doubts ceased from harassing her. She would learn the truth about them in time. The force was asking her to be patient. She would listen to it.

"Ahm, are you okay there?" she suddenly became conscious she wasn't alone and burst into laughter.

"Im sorry! Oh, I am so sorry-" she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the complete idiot she must have looked like.

"Oookay, that's enough for you" he takes the can out of her hands, making her laugh even harder. "You are a weird little midget, do you know that?"

" _You_ are calling _me_ a midget? Oh that's just absurd!"

After that they drank and talked for two hours about the starfighter program, Poe's parents, how Rey learn to fight back on Jakku and even made fun of Kylo Ren.

"You just had to see his face when I gave the bucket to him!" Poe was laughing his ass off. "I think he was more mad at me from this than from destroying the Starkiller!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Of course they are building him a bathroom, but he didn't need to know that right away!"

The hours flew by. They sang and danced, laughing til there was nothing more to joke about, and when they got back at midnight, Rey felt renewed, her energy and eagerness to do the right thing regenerated. She had found a friend. She wasn't alone again. The force was with her, as were Poe and Finn, when he wake up. She went to the dorm she was sharing with fourteen other girls, changed into her sleeping clothes and allowed herself to a carefree sleep, her head still spinning a bit from all the alcohol, thinking for the first time everything was going to be alright.

And that was the night she first heard him.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hii, thank you for all the positive reviews, I am loving to write this story! Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I already have the answers to all of Rey's questions, so I won't let you guys hanging in there too much :) big stuff coming on the next chapter, I think you're gonna like it!


	3. Untamed

**_Untamed_**

* * *

 _"Dear child. I see your eyes. **You already know the truth.**_

 _Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku,_

 ** _they're never coming back._**

 _But..._

 _ **there's someone who still could.** "_

She couldn't see anything. She blinked desperately to make sure her eyes were open, but the darkness did not vanishes. She groped the air on a vain attempt to find the way out. A dark presence was suddenly made noticeable around her, sending a chill through her spine whilst her feet became one with the floor. She commanded her body to move, but it was paralyzed with fear. A fine line of cold sweat ran down her face as her breathing became irregular, her heart pounding out of her chest. The force around her was so madly dark, crawling through her legs like smoke snakes, interlacing her waist, her belly, her chest, until it made its way to her throat and suffocated her every scream for help. At first she thought it was Kylo Ren, but this power, this waves of uncontrolled, insane, dark use of the Force, it wasn't him.

"Do you fear me, child?" A deep, hoarse voice took ahold of her mind. Her limbs were shaking violently. "To fear the unknown is natural, as we weren't properly introduced" A gigantic figure appeared in front of her. Snoke.

"Very good, Rey." It spoke to her. "Your mind tells me Kylo Ren is still alive." The creature brought its skull very close to Rey. The size of it being larger than Rey's entire body. She flinched. "You're going to bring him back to me."

With the little courage she had gathered from she didn't know where, she manage to say in a stutter.

"I will not do such thing"

Smoke emitted a dry, perverse sound. It was a laughter.

"Oh, but I think you will, scavenger". His unproportional eyes impelling her. "I know who your parents are. I know why they abandoned you in your childhood. Tell me, would you like to see them again?" It was an order, disguised as a deal. "Bring me Kylo Ren, and I will give you your parents." It was an invite to the Dark Side. She felt it in her bones. Before she could think of a reply, the scene fade into smoke, and she was left alone again in the dark, except for her master's voice.

"When you wake, come straight to me. Talk to no one. Stop for no one. Now!"

And just like that she was awake, soaking wet in her bed at the dorm, her mind running miles from her body.

* * *

He could feel through the force that his waking compulsion had worked, the girl was awake from her nightmare and making her way to his quarters. He took a deep breath, not bothering to let it out. Staring at the night view of the forest in his window, his eyes were really looking into a view long gone from the present. The view of Snoke stealing Ben Solo from him. He could recall of Ben's agitated mind back in those days, and Rey's mind was looking awfully a lot like that. Snoke had reached her, the effects of it Luke yet did not know, but one thing he was certain: he was failing his padawan again. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. He would make Rey stronger. He was giving her time to absorb everything that happened to her on the past weeks, he knew how that kind of experience could be overwhelming, and he wanted her to have the time he had not. However, time was up, she must outgrow her fears immediately or they would all be doomed. No, there was no possibility. Snoke would not get his hands on the new Jedi, he would make sure of that.

A knock on the door brings him back to the moment. He welcomes her and closes the door at her back. She was shaking, disturbance stamped on her eyes.

"I- I..." She mumbled.

"You saw Snoke." He spoke, trying to say to her that it was alright, he knew. She nodded positively. He pulled one chair on the desk near the window and indicated her to sit.

"What did he say to you?" He paused his hand on her shoulder, offering some steadiness to her. Now that she was sitting she seemed a little bit less shaken.

"He said he knows about my past. He..." Rey seemed nervous to reveal something to him.

"It's all right, kid. Go on."

"He said he could give me my parents back."

He should have know it was that. From the beginning he has felt from her a very strong desire of truly knowing herself. It was obvious how much the girl was insecure about her past. But she wasn't ready. There was a very strong possibility she would go rogue if she knew the truth, as her connection with the Light Side was not yet completely forged, and he could not risk that. So instead of telling her who her parents are, he merely says:

"Snoke is toying with your head. You can't allow him to tempt you with things you don't know are true. I've seen it before." the pain of losing Ben to the Dark Side was very distinguishable in his voice. He kneels in front of her, his eyes now standing a bit lower then hers. "Rey, you are strong with the Force. You can resist this. I've been going easy on your training, but no more. Time has come for you to master your skills, and I will show you how, I will teach you everything I know."

Her eyes were now steady onto his, her body no longer shaking.

"Listen, it's important for you to know he will try to do this again. He wants you to turn to the Dark Side, and he will be ruthless with his objective, but you will learn how to protect your mind from his attacks, I promise you that." She gave him a little nod with her head. Luke could see she was still disturbed, but the great wave of fear he had sensed earlier from her had dissipated. He looked at the window, the sun was rising behind the pine trees. A new day had already started, and with that, new challenges for them to face.

"Now go down, eat your breakfast and then meet me at the front door, we have work to do."

* * *

Being under Snoke's wings had made Kylo Ren a true master of hiding his own emotions. He would burry them so deep he would forget he had them at all, being after reminded when they returned in explosions of anger at times of stress. Still, pretending that they don't exist made it easier for him to perform his duty in total impartiality as it was expected of him.

Having all this time to his thoughts wasn't helping him at all. He never cared much for meditation, he couldn't spend the entire day exercising, and no opportunity of escape had presented itself yet. It was getting hard for him to avoid thinking about his family when he didn't had any other thing to do. Still, when Leia would come to visit him, his mask of coolness was right in place.

She usually visited him once in every two or three days. She mainly talked about all the sweet memories she had of him in his younger years. Memories of her combing his hair, of him and Luke playing lightsaber combat with wood sticks, of Han Solo telling him bed stories about his adventures aboard the Millennium Falcon.

Han Solo.

That was other thing that was getting harder to ignore. He told himself he was now stronger for his actions, but every night in his sleep he sees his father's eyes widened in surprise when kylo's lightsaber went through his body. When Kylo Ren thinks about Han Solo, he feels nothing. At the beginning he'd thought it was because he didn't care, but now he was seeing it a bit different. It was because Han Solo's death had drilled a hole inside of him. He wasn't capable of feeling sad, of feeling guilty, because what he did was so unnatural that he was now passed all those feelings. It didn't make sense to feel them at all. So he doesn't.

He had other visitors besides Leia. There were some people that came to watch him just for satisfaction. Some rebel pilots liked to come in groups to throw food in the glass and yell at him. "Do you like that, freak?" they would say. "You're so lucky your mama put this glass here, or I would murder your fucking ass!" They were the lucky ones for that wall parting them. His imprisonment was becoming more and more of a patience test, how long he could take without having something to break. He really misses his lightsaber.

One day after Kylo's prison, Poe Dameron showed up to visit him. He carried his traditional arrogant smirk on his face, and a bucket in his hand. It was humiliating. On the next day, medical droids released some sort of poisonous gas that knocked him out for two days while some constructors built him a bathroom. C3PO would come with food three times a day, often releasing his characteristic "oh, my! Master Ben, what happened to you?". Other then that his time was completely expendable.

A week after his arrival, he received a rather unexpected visitor: Luke Skywalker. So the girl had got to him after all. He couldn't avoid feeling his own failure. Had he forced the girl like he forced Poe Dameron before, he would have extracted the information successfully, but he felt the need of playing with her, of going through her mind, and that gave her just the time to fight him back. It was reckless, like their duel on the Starkiller. He was making a whole lot of mistakes when it comes to the scavenger.

"Came for the reunion, uncle? Haven't they told you? I'm not supposed to be invited." Hostility cutting through the air to distract him from his anger towards himself.

"Cut it off, Ben." The old Jedi hisses. He was sad, so very sad. Kylo knew they had already filled him in on the recent events. The guilt of not being able to stop Kylo Ren from turning to the Dark Side was swallowing the old man. Luke had been his master for nearly five years, and in some ways, more of a father to him then Han Solo ever was. Looking at his former teacher, he could easily recall the long gone need for Luke's approval. That, along with the self-inflicted guilt of losing to the girl from Jakku, was really getting under his skin.

"I know why you're here for." He finally broke to silence. "Why don't you come in and we finish with this already?"

Luke was there to "question" him, in the same way he "questioned" the scavenger girl. He could feel the strength of the Dark Side building inside of his muscles, his body thrilling with the anticipation of confront. _Come on, Master. Come in._

"I want you to know I take no pleasure in doing this." Luke Skywalker spoke.

"You are underestimating my power, old man."

Luke merely observed at Kylo's subtle challenge. Then he closed his eyes knowing he could no longer delay this, and made his way to the glass chamber to enter Kylo Ren's prison. The dark knight watched as Luke pressed his hand onto the glass for the system recognition. The first door was closed, now Luke proceeded to open the second door. The instant the door opened, Kylo Ren threw a strong blow in the air using the force, his body thankful for the opportunity to exercise his strength again. Luke was old, but not less agile, and he deflected the strike immediately. Kylo proceeded to attack the Jedi's mind. With an invisible hand, he punched the walls on Luke's thoughts. The walls fluttered, but did not succumbed. He stroke it harder. Luke's eyes were firmly shut, in a bit of struggle, while he defended his thoughts from his nephew. Kylo Ren's power certainly have increased in their time appart. Kylo begins to walk on Luke's direction, his strikes getting stronger with every step, but Luke did not gave in. They were three steps apart. Luke's walls started to crack. Two steps apart. The crack doubled its size. One step. Just one more blow and it would be over. Kylo Ren's hand made its way to Luke's forehead, but before he could touch it, Luke's hands tightened around his throat, and a powerful wave of the Force came through the crack of Luke's mind shields. Kylo Ren was more powerful, but so was Luke, he hadn't spent fifteen years alone in an island for nothing. Forcing his way into the young Solo's mind, he attacked the dark knight's walls again and again with powerful mental waves until they shattered and Kylo Ren was vulnerable. Still trying to fight physically, Kylo punched hard the Jedi's chest, but he did not budge, his hands still closed around the Master of the Knights of Ren's neck.

"I see you." He spoke through his mind. " _I see you, Ben Solo._ "

Kylo was fading into unconsciousness, his eyes furious with the presence of Luke inside his mind. And then the way was clear for Luke to explore. He walked by the dark halls of Kylo Ren's thoughts. It was all confused and wrapped in mist, but some memories were clearer the others. The first one that came to him was the memory of Rey's interrogatory. He saw Kylo Ren sitting on one side of the room while Rey was passed out strapped on a chair. Kylo Ren waited patiently for her to gain consciousness, not invading her mind once til then. He was wearing his mask, but luke felt his eyes lost on her face, like he was wondering something about her. _This girl has nothing to do with anything, how did she became involved in this?_ It was almost as he regreted the fact of having to torture her. But that did not stop him nevertheless. The memory switches from Rey's face to Han's.

"It's too late." He heard Kylo Ren saying.

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." Han begged, his eyes saddest as they could be.

And Luke saw true conflict in Kylo's heart. The boy might be in denial, but it was there, the doubt. The temptation of going back. And the pain of knowing what he had to do. He felt Kylo's courage slipping through his fingers.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." His words were filled with truth. The boy's mind was a swirl of pain and distrust, mixing confused feelings about family and duty. He looked into Han Solo's face. His father's face. And when the last beam of sunlight was disappearing, Kylo Ren's voice went through Ben Solo's mind.

 _I will not let anything get in our way._

And just like that, ignoring the excruciating pain that went through his heart in anticipation, he drilled a hole in Han Solo's chest. The emptiness the followed it almost destroyed Luke. Deep darkness. The vision turned black, and he heard Snoke's voice.

"Even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test."

"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced."

"We shall see..." The voice echoed. " _We shall see..._ "

Luke went further in his memories. He was looking for Snoke's location. He was so close, he could feel it, the next memory would reveal what he was looking for... But then he hit a hard, thick as ice, barrier. And abruptly he was violently pushed from Kylo Ren's subconscious.

He was back on Kylo Ren's cell, the boy was fallen at his feet, a small line of blood running from his nose, but his lips displayed a smile of disdain.

"You are never getting that, _Jedi_."

* * *

Master Luke wasn't joking when he said he was not taking easy on her anymore. Since six in the morning he had her running in the woods, hunting animals and walking up and down the mountains three times. She was exhausted and hungry. It was four in the afternoon when she was conceived the privilege of eating. Luke explained her that her mind, despite all meditation, was yet undisciplined, and therefore physical degradation was necessary. "To gain control over the body is to gain control over the mind". After the eating was done, they moved along to the real training: to learn the domain of a Jedi's mind power. Turned out the possibilities were endless. The only limit to her powers was the one she inflected on herself. He left her on the top of a cliff with the task of detect and locate his force signature hidden in the forest, and only when she had succeeded they were allowed to palse her training for the day. It was ten at night when she finally located him inside of a cavern. She was then informed that they were not going back to the dorms, they were to camp there until he finds her ready.

By the second day of her time in the woods she was able to locate Master Luke's presense anywhere in the forest, while he was moving. Time passed, and over a week she could now locate every living being in the forest and control them, turning even the wildest predators into her allies. At nights Luke watched out for any signs of nightmares, but she was so exhausted she barely dreamed.

On the next week they moved back to the dorms, as it was fase two of the training: use the force to control and hack human minds.

"So let me get this right... You order people to do what you want... and they just do it?" Poe Dameron asks. She laughs at his fake indignation.

It was lunch time, they were sitting across eachother on a communal table at the refectory. Poe had been busy teaching evasive maneuvers to youngsters new pilots, and it was extremely consuming because they were simply not good. This was the first time they met since their time on the lake.

"I take no pleasure in it! But yeah, that's basically it."

"That is so sick! You Jedi people disgust me." He jokes at her. "So, tell me... in who you've practiced your witchcraft so far?"

She smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Well... You can't tell anybody, ok?" He nodded yes, her partner in crime.

"The kitchen lady... I compelled her to give me the keys so I could eat at midnight."

"No way!" he cracked in laughter.

"Master Luke says I have to practice, so... Besides I don't really know what to command people." The second she said that, a brilliant idea came across her mind. A roguish, slightly guilty smile rose in her lips. "Please don't be mad at this? I am so sorry!"

"Why, what you..."

"You're going to let me fly your starfighter." She says, in a not so serious tone.

"Oh, no. No, Rey, no, no, no..."

"You're going to let me fly your starfighter." She says again, this time her voice steady.

"I'm going to let you fly my starfighter." He repeats in trance. She smiled. "Wait, what the... This is so weird!" He laughs. "I don't want to let you do this, but I can't deny you at all!" He handed her the keys."This is some weird shit!" He says more to himself then to her.

Feeling a little guilty, she touches his forearm across the table.

"I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you, I promise! I'll get you more of that stuff we drank before!" She smiles, lifting from her sit.

"Well, you better!" he shared a small smirk on his mouth. "Tonight, then?"

She nodded yes. "Tonight!"

"Good. You better not leave a scratch on her!" clearly referring to the starfighter. Still laughing, she turned at him and left heading for the hangar.

She missed flying so much. When she was piloting it was like all her problems went smaller and smaller till they disappeared on the ground like the small trees and the small buildings. And she was needing to feel that. She was stronger, better at using the force, Snoke had not invaded her mind since that day, but his words had marked themselves in her brain.

 _Would you like to see them again?_

 _Bring me Kylo Ren..._

She sighed. To think about that was nonsense. She remembered herself again of Maz Kanata's words to her. _They are never coming back.._.There was no point in reviving the past. What she needed to do now was to become a great Jedi like Luke Skywalker and help the Resistance to win the war. She would do anything to help those who helped her. Leia. Luke. Finn. Poe.

The thought of him makes her smile a bit. _You are a weird little midget, you know that?_ She could still laugh at the memory of his face when he jokes at her. It felt good to have someone with who she could just be herself and talk and laugh at the stupidest things.

She met with him later that evening, his looks of dashing with his hair combed backwards, dark green pants and light shirt. He smiled softly at her, and she was truly happy to see him. He took her to a secret place that it was only to be known by the pilot squad: An underground bar with all kinds of drinks she could imagine. The bottles were decorating the walls of the entire place, and there was singing and dancing, and she could recognize every face that passed by her from the dorm room.

"So this is where everybody disappears to."

"Yeah." he gave her a half-smile. "Come on, let's find somewhere to sit."

Poe was so easy to hang with. He made jokes of everything, never asked anything uncomfortable to her, was kind of flirty, she came to discover, and always made sure she was having a good time. Some of his friends would stop by to say hello - the guys were really nice at her, but his female friends, not so much. The night went on and she was having the most fun she could have, but it was time to comeback, she would have to face master Luke early in the morning and she didn't want to give him any reason to reproach her.

"So you're getting pretty good at the Jedi stuff." Poe talked to her as they were making the way back. She frowned her face a bit.

"I wouldn't say I'm good, but I would definetly say I'm better."

"Are you having difficulties?" He asked.

"Something like that. Read people's mind is still confusing to me." She confessed.

"So practice on me." He stoped walking. She chuckled.

"What? That is a terrible idea!"

"Come on, you have my total consent. Besides, Kylo Ren did that to me and I was the best hostess his mind had ever seen"

"You're unbelievable!" She laughs, but considers it. She had only practiced that with master Luke, and his mind was very difficult to explore, full of shut doors and mysterious voices. So she ended up agreeing to Poe's idea. She slowly penetrated his mind, making sure she wasn't hurting him, and after a few seconds, she was in.

The first thing she saw was the woods. Poe loved the shades of green blurring below the speed of his starfighter. The second thing she saw was the space. The first time he set his eyes on it's vast, endless, infinity. The colors of the different planets shining through his window. She saw happy memories, sad memories, memories of the death of his friends. The last thing she saw was her. It felt strange. She saw herself through Poe's eyes, as he gazed at her sleeping in Finn's room, her head supported in the bed right beside Finn's. She felt Poe's admiration, as he thought:

 _One day I'm going to call her out._

She softened her way out of his mind. When she opened her eyes, his eyes were still closed, a sweet smile on his lips.

"That didn't feel bad at all." He manage to say, still numb from all the feelings he had just experienced. Her heart was beating fast, she was so nervous. She didn't know what to do. They were really close, Poe's soft breathing inches apart from her. It felt natural to end the distance from their lips, so he did it. Rey had never been kissed before, so she was paralyzed with surprise. But it was good, it felt good, so she kissed him back. It was a slow kiss, giving them time to get used to the feeling of each other's lips. He pulled back just a bit to look at her. There was major surprise in her eyes, and a little awkwardness.

"You don't have to say anything." He calmed her. "We can just be friends, that's okay."

She nodded, still disoriented.

"Yes. No, I mean..." She tried to form a sentence, but she didn't really know how she felt about this."You're so serious, Rey!" He smiled at her. "You don't need to figure this out now." She couldn't help to think about how nice he was.

"Come, it's getting late, you better get some sleep before your Jedi thing tomorrow." He started walking. A few steps ahead he turned at her "Are you not coming? I'm gonna leave you there!"

"Yeah, yeah, i'm coming!" She said rushing to meet his pace.

She slept like a baby.

On the next morning she woke up feeling in a very good place. Her training was finally getting close to an ending, and last night really wiped any concerns from her mind. She was glad that Poe acted so cool about her lack of reaction, they talked all the way back, and unexpectedly, it didn't feel weird at all. She had a silly grin in her face when she met Luke at the front of the dorms.

"Where to today, Master?"

"Well, you seem awfully cheerful" He frowned. "But that is good, you will not like your training very much today."

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

Luke tended to be mysterious, but even now after three weeks of their first encounter, she had not grown found of it. They went down the limestone road between the short buildings. Luke was heading for the second before the last one, a building she had only been once before. They went up the stairs to the second, third, fourth floor.

 _No, this can't be..._

He stops in front of a very familiar door. Without speaking a word, he shoots her a look that merely said _don't freak out_ , and opens the door.

"I thought you had realized your efforts are useless." She hears his voice.

"I'm not here to probe your mind." Master Luke says.

She enters the room. Kylo Ren was laying on the bed in a relaxed position, his arms crossed behind his head, hair still wet from a recent shower. And for a moment, she hesitated. He wasn't wearing his usual black suit, instead he was dressed in a long sleeved navy blue shirt and dark pants. He turns around and she gets the sight of his eyes. Intense, untamed eyes, that lock themselves onto hers from the second they cross. He slowly pulls his back from the mattress, not breaking their eye contact once. A thrill runs through her body.

"She is."

 _Well, fuck._

* * *

 **A.N:** This is it, chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy it! Also, big thanks to those who showed their support by leaving reviews to me ( _Whoviannnn_ , _Moonraven81_ , _ouattwaOncerwlSW_ and _TheKatieBugg_ ), I loved every one of them!


	4. Breaking Point

_**Breaking Point**_

* * *

 _"You're so lonely..._

 _so afraid to leave..._

 _ **Don't be afraid. I feel it too.** "_

This was an interesting turn of events. The scavenger girl was standing ten feet from him, across the glass. The looks of her caught his attention immediately. She was wearing Jedi clothes, the shades of white and brown mixing perfectly with the almond tones of her hair. And there was the blue Jedi lightsaber of his grandfather hanging from her waist. He couldn't help but stare. She seemed uncomfortable, it was easy to tell this task had caught her by surprise just as him. But it was the best surprise he had in weeks. The room had never been so immersed in silence before, even when he was alone, so he stands up and walks until the limit of his confinement, to better look at her.

"Afraid I might beat you this time?" He provokes. She looks away from him, annoyed.

"No, it was pretty easy before." Her defiant eyes back on. This was the look that had made him waver in the past when in confront with her, twice. He would not fall for it again. Without asking permission from her master, she walks to the entrance of his prison. He waits, anxious, he must admit it, for her to get in. When he sees her face sharing the same space with him, he doesn't attack right away, this was a different kind of fight - he would not physically hurt her as he did with Luke. Less then five seconds had passed, but she was already trying to enter his mind, her power with the force attacking him like lighting beams. She had grown stronger, he would give her that. But not enough. He walks towards her, but she doesn't draws back, her feet nailed to the ground, the shocks between their minds showing in their eyes, as they were getting closer and closer. He was three feet from her, the freckles in her nose and cheeks noticeable again, like the other time he had penetrated her mind. _I will not go easy on you this time, scavenger._ He speaks to her without real words, as drops of sweat appears on her face, her struggle showing. _Come on, Rey!_ She thinks to herself. Her inner fight was starting to show on her body as her muscles were getting sore from the effort. He lifts his hand in her direction, his fingers inches from touching her face. _Don't resist me_ , she hears his voice in her head. _It's all right, it will be over soon..._

He was in.

 _"No!" he heard a child's desperate voice. "No, come back!". "Quiet, girl!" Someone reprehended her. Her, the scavenger. He watched a starship disappear in the orange sky of Jakku, as the tears refused to leave the girl's face. He blinked, and the vision changed. She was now older, wearing the same worn clothes she was using when he first saw her. The girl was marking her days on the forsaken planet in a sand dirty wall. Memories of solitude crossed his eyes as he saw the girl staring lost at the horizon, her heart gasping for any hope of return of those who abandoned her. Her life was lonely, it was all she had ever knew, it was all she was ever going to know. The scene shifted again. This time he was staring at the interrogation room at the First Order's base, as the girl slowly gained consciousness. He saw himself knelt before her, almost at the same height of her eyes. The girl shivered at the view of his mask. And then he removed it, and she faltered._ Don't be afraid, I feel it too _... He spoke with almost a gentle tone, and a part of the girl, bigger than she would recognize, believed in him._

Luke stands by and watch as Kylo Ren keeps his eyes trapped on Rey's face, his fingers softly trembling over her forehead. With a light swing of his hair, he turns his look down to the floor, a heaviness growing on his heart.

 _The memory faded as a new one took place. He was in front of a lake, underneath the night sky, pine trees surrounding him. The girl from Jakku was sitting by the shore, with someone by her side. He couldn't quite identify whom, for the memory was not about the person, but about an enlightening epiphany the girl's soul had experienced. He knew this feeling. The warmth of the Light. The force was flowing through her body and her mind, her heart floating with happiness and hope, her body weightless all of a sudden. He had to grasp himself to avoid getting lost into the sensation. It was too good. It felt too good. The temptation of the light. Her light-hearted smile._

 _And it was gone._

 _The Darkness threw itself onto his body, sticking on his skin like dried mud. He tried to move, to gasp for air, to run away from the feeling of despair that spread along his body, knowing it was useless, but fighting it even so. This too was a familiar sensation._

 _"Very good, Rey."_

 _He heard his words. His master. Snoke._

 _"I will not do such thing!"_

 _The girl's voice. Rey's voice. Filled with fear, desperation, anger, hate. Doubt._

 _"Bring me Kylo Ren, and I will give you your parents..."_

"No!" Her sharp scream pierced his ears as he was violently pushed back by her arms, his back hitting hard the wall behind him. He blinks a few times, his sight regaining focus. The girl was breathless, her face extremely red, tears falling shamelessly from her furious eyes. He was serious like stone, unresponsive, still overwhelmed by her memories, leaning against the wall.

"You!" She yells at him. "I should have let you die!" The last word pronounced with such hate. Holding herself not to cry further, she storms out of his cell and out of the room. Luke Skywalker lets out a heavy breath, turning around and leaving too.

 **~xXx~**

"I'm so sorry, Master!" She sobbed, tears running free now. "I couldn't do it! He is too strong, I'm not-" She had to pause to regain breath, her blood pounding sorely inside her veins.

"Rey, calm down." He gently grasps her shoulders, keeping her from shaking. With a soft smile, he dries the tears from her face.

"This outcome was inevitable, it wasn't your fault." He finally says. Rey, almost stable again, lifts her eyes to face him.

"Wait... What?" She questions him, slowly putting his sentence together in her, yet disturbed, head. "You made me walk in there knowing I was going to fail?" She vociferated. "Why? Why would you sacrifice me like that?" her voice growing incredulous with every word.

"Rey, control your emotions. Think." He had now assumed his master position, with his hands grabbing each other inside the sleeves of his cloak. "He is the Master of the Knights of Ren, the leader of our enemy's finest warriors. We are going to face them on battle in a future not so distant from us. How do you expect to succeed against them without practice? You were lucky last time, Rey. Things might not happen in the same way again, you need to be prepared." He gives her a harsh look. She takes a steep back.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this is your final trial, Rey." _He can not be serious._

"No." She denies it immediately.

"You must. There is nothing more that I can teach you, some aspects of the Force we must learn it ourselves. You defeated him once, you can do it again."

"No, _I can't._ " She hisses, the memory of him going through her head haunting her already, how defenseless she was.

"Have you never asked yourself the reason why you were able to thrive against him at the Starkiller? It is because you're strong with the force, Rey. Everything you need you already have. But you are scared, and you are afraid. And it is holding you back. You need to get pass it. This is the only way."

She realizes the implication of his words. He was telling her to practice her mind skills on Kylo Ren. Her lips flinch as she feels a deep cry stuck in her throat. He was right, as always. She was scared. She was terrified. The thought of Snoke's dark knight creeping through her mind, messing with her memories, it scares her in a deep part of her being. But she knows there is no other choice. This is her life now, and she must face it, or her destiny will be doom.

"Fine. _Master_." She manage to say, her eyes gazing the floor. Luke Skywalker gives her a compliant look.

"Go eat something. You are pale like these walls. In the afternoon we shall train your saber skills. For now you can go take a rest."

She nods positively, with a sniff from her nose. When the sound of her steps completely disappeared stairs down, Luke turns his back and walks to a room on the end of the hall.

"I take from your face it was that bad, then." Leia speaks when he opens the door only to stood in his place.

"She wasn't ready, I told you."

Leia sighs on her chair across the table. This wasn't any particular room, just an abandoned one with a view to the beginning of the forest. Leia liked to hang out there after her monologues with her son. It was a private place where she could moarn in peace, far from curious eyes.

"I can't just let my son rot in that cell, Luke. He won't talk to me, he won't talk to you, maybe he'll talk to her."

"And what makes you think that?" He questions her. She lifts her eyes like she was about to state the obvious to him.

"I know my son. He may have deserted me, but I never turned my back on him. I am still his mother, and there are things a mother knows. I have spent my time listening far more then I would have liked to Rey's reports on the Starkiller base, analyzing every move he had towards her. He could have killed her in that fight, you know it and I know it. But he held back. Why? He also didn't torture her like he did with Poe, like he did with many others from the Resistance." She pauses, about to conclude her argument. "He has forged some sort of connection to her, even if he doesn't know it yet."

Luke gives her a doubtful look.

"You said it yourself her training wasn't moving forward. Pressure made her thrive against him before, well, maybe pressure is just what she needs to improve now."

She stands up and walks to her brother, giving him a small squeeze on his hand, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Why do I always let you convince me into doing something you want?" He looks down on her eyes. She half-smiles. Life had mistreated her too much for her to smile in its fullness.

"Because I am often right." She kisses his cheek.

"This could turn out real bad for us, Leia." He holds her hand tightly.

"I know." There was undisguised concern in her voice. "But it could also be good."

* * *

The rest of the day worn her out. Rey looked for Poe right after leaving Kylo Ren's prison, but he was stuck in a private matter of the Resistance and wasn't available. Overly frustrated, she compensated her stress on the lightsaber practice, until reaching exhaustion in every cell of her body. She wasn't sure what to think about training mind reading on Kylo Ren, especially since it wasn't so much on him as it was on _her_. But one thing Master Luke spoke had caught her attention. She did defeated him before, so why was she feeling so weak now? Hasn't she spent the last three weeks on intensive training with the Last Jedi? The great Luke Skywalker, destroyer of the Death Star and redeemer of Darth Vader? Shouldn't she trust his judgement?

She decided it was the best thing to do, but she could not calm this euphoria inside of her heart. It was a bad feeling she was carrying ever since Snoke reached her mind. She had never thought she would miss the quietude of her old life.

She groans to herself, externalising her thoughts. A girl on the bed by her side shushes her. _Great_. She thinks. She gazes at the ceiling while lying on her back, the sound of fourteen other girls sleeping peacefully filling her ears. Her brain was too agitated to turn off. But eventually the fatigue takes hold of her body and she slowly fades into unconsciousness.

After some minutes, she was already dreaming.

"Shush, Rey! Your daddy will be home soon, don't worry!" A woman tried to calm down a crying baby. The child had big brown eyes and thin brown hair. Rey stood perplex at the scene. She knew, even though she had no memories of her parents, she knew this was her mother holding her in her arms. She was the most beautiful woman Rey has ever seen. Long, copper hair running through her shoulder onto baby Rey's face, making the baby cease from crying and start to play with them instead. The woman began to sing a lullaby softly, her nose tickling the baby's nose. There were tears in Rey's eyes, as she felt the warmth of her mother's love, how adored she was. _Why did you leave me?_ She couldn't help from thinking, the sound of her own pleading screams to a flying ship in Jakku haunting her ears.

 _"Do you really wish to know?"_ A dark, sinister voice talks to her. _"I can give you the answers... I can give you your mother..."_

She wakes in a heartbeat. She looks around momentarily desperate by fear, but she was still on her dorm room at the Resistance. Tears form in her eyes, as she realizes she wasn't free of him at all. _Snoke_. He would never leave her alone until he drives her to the breaking point. She drowns her face into the sheets and screams as hard as she can. Breaking point was pretty close. She could still fell the texture of her mother's hair on her face as a baby. That was an actual memory, it was not something made up, she knows it, she feels deeply in her heart. And that is what is tearing her apart, because her mother is out there, alive, maybe even her father. She obliges herself to calm down before Master Luke could take notice of her state. This was her battle to fight, there was nothing he could do for her.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, she gets off the bed and walks to the commode by its side. Careful not to wake anybody, she picks whatever clothes her hand touches first and dresses it. Without a sound, she walks out of the building.

 **~xXx~**

So Snoke had reached out to the girl, how Kylo suspected he eventually would. The apex of the war was getting close, he could feel it. Their role in the game to be defined sooner then he had thought. With his eyes closed in the darkness of his cell, he revisits the girl's memories in his mind, the image of her weightless smile by the lake lasting longer then the others. He covers his eyes with his arm. This certainly concerned him. The reason, he was not entirely sure why.

A light knock on the door distracts him from his thoughts.

"Are you awake?" The Scavenger girl. The corners of his lips curved into an unavoidable smirk. He was a prisoner, and she was knocking on the door like he had the right to refuse her. This only improved his concerns that this wasn't the place for her. This or anywhere else he knew. She was different in an entirely new way.

"Yes." He makes himself audible to her. The lights turn on automatically when she steps in, closing the door at her back. He lifts his body from the mattress, sitting on the corner of the bed, his eyes staring at her. This is the first time he sees her hair untied on her shoulders, the way it frames her face, matching perfectly with the color of her eyes. They look at each other for a while.

"You saw him. In my memories." She finally speaks, standing before the glass, directly in front of him.

"Yes." He says again, stoic.

She shoots him a mortifying glance.

"Let me assure you I have no intention of breaking you out of here. Ever." She walks to the wall on her left and sits on the floor, her back leaning against it. She seemed very distressed, something else had happened, but he couldn't figure out what. Somehow this bothers him.

"Once Snoke calls, it's hard to refuse."

"Is that why you betrayed your family? Because you have no willpower?" Her sharp tongue always in defensive. She would never disappoint.

She drowns her head amidst her arms, not really expecting an answer. Her silky almond hair runs through her bare shoulders, all her body language telling him she was close to reaching her limit.

"I know you have felt it too, the pull of the Dark side."

She gives him a snort of disgust, obviously regretting her poor decision to visit him, starting to get up of her place.

"But you didn't come here in the middle of the night to tell me you're not going to help me."

He says fast enough, not wanting her to leave yet. Somehow the idea of her going stealthily to see him so late at night provokes a strange thrill along his skin. She stays put, leaning her back against the wall again.

"No? And why was it, please enlighten me."

He observes her expression. She had been crying, dark circles beneath her eyes. Her hands were shaking nervously, although she tries to hide it by holding each other. Her lips swollen, shivering.

"You came because you're lonely."

Her head immediately turns to him.

"I felt it when I was inside your mind. Snoke, the temptation to accept his offer. You do not feel comfortable to talk about this with your so called friends. You wish for a simpler life. You miss your home."

Her eyes blaze at him.

"You know nothing about me."

"I know you're afraid. And confused. You came to me because you know I have already been in your place."And he knows he is right. That is the reason why she has hold on to his words from the first time he penetrated her thoughts. _Don't be afraid, I feel it too._ "Because you know I won't judge you."

"There is nothing for you to judge, I've done nothing wrong!" She hisses.

"Then why do you feel so guilty?"

A heavy silence takes over the place. His expression at her didn't change once since she walked through the door, but hers had already gone from mad angry to sarcastic to regret.

"I shouldn't have come."

She stands up, her eyes showing how sorry she is for acting so impulsively. When she was reaching for the doorknob, he speaks.

"I'm not trying to talk you into anything. I'm just saying... I understand."

She freezes.

"Why are you talking to me at all?" She turns around to truly face him, her eyes looking for something inside his own. And he sensed again what he always feels when in contact with her. Recognition.

And so, he tells her the truth.

"Because I am tired of feeling alone. Aren't you?"

She keeps her mouth from saying it, but her eyes speak for themselves. _Yes, she is._

She turns around and leaves.

* * *

 **A.N:** thaaaank you for the awesome reviews! I'm loving to hear your thoughts on the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a little bit shorter, but I finally reached the part where Kylo and Rey start to interact with one another, yay!

 _Pinky-chan2 :_ This is why Rey was made to face him with so little time of training, Luke only meant for her to evolve her abilities faster! (And also Leia manipulated him)

 _TheKatieBugg: _ at first I wasn't going to make the Poe/Rey romance, but then I was writing and they just looked so good together in my head that I couldn't say no! I love them too! But yes, the energy between Kylo and Rey is something else!

 _Korena-Li :_ glad you liked it!

To fill you in a little bit on the impression I'm trying to pass about Kylo Ren: He is extremely sure of who he is and what is his purpose, so he will do anything to achieve his goals, even if that implies hurting himself in the process. However that does not stop him from having his own feelings towards Rey. In the moment he is overly intrigued by her role in all of this and the way she acts before the events that are presented to her (like suddenly becoming a Jedi, Snoke trying to recruit her and the curiosity of finding out who her parents are) because he recognizes himself in her, having passed by similar situations that drove him to where he is now.

That's it, thank you for reading!


	5. The Temptation

**_The Temptation_**

* * *

 _"Forgive me. I feel it again._ _ **The pull to the light.**_ _Supreme Leader senses it_ _ **. Show me again**_ _,_

 _ **the power of the darkness**_ _, and I will let nothing stand in our way._

 _Show me, Grandfather,_ _ **and I will finish**_

 _ **what you started**_ _."_

 _Then why do you feel so guilty?_

If Snoke had kept her awake before, it was now Kylo Ren's voice that haunted her thoughts.

 _I know you're afraid. And confused_

Everything was such a mess. She was a mess. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she had no one to worry for. But now she has Luke counting on her to carry on the Jedi fight. Leia, Poe, Finn. All those people she could end up dessapointing.

And her mother.

 _I can give you the answers... I can give you your mother..._

She could still recall the color of her hair, the smell of her skin, the touch of her fingertips... The melody of the sweet and soft lullaby sung just for her daughter.

 _Once Snoke calls, it's hard to refuse_

She should have not gone to see him. She acted on impusivity, possesed by the anger Snoke causes on her. She wanted to confront Kylo Ren. To scream at him, to make sure he understands she would never turn to their side, no matter how hard they try, no matter what they tempt her with, she would never betray her friends like he did.

But like always, she hesitated at the sight of him.

 _Because I'm tired of feeling alone. Aren't you?_

Why, why was she thinking of him? He was trying to manipulate her, the same as Snoke. But his eyes... There was something in them. She had seen it before, and it was there again.

For a second, she wished she was strong enough to see inside his thoughts. She had only been there once, and it was chaos. _You're afraid... that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader._ What she had seen barely scratched the surface. Such a turmoil of decisions and contradiction. She would never recognize, but in that way, they were similar. Both of them couldn't control their own mind.

The sun was rising and she hadn't managed to sleep for more than one hour. So she lifts from her bed, conformed, and goes out to a private session of meditation in the forest - she needs to calm her head if she is to face Kylo Ren in mind reading combat again. A a moment away from people would do her well, since people were her main problem. It was so much easier when it was just her and the endless dunes of Jakku.

"I see we are going to be making a rotine out of this, then." Kylo Ren's deep voice says to Master Luke when they enter the room, but he was actually speaking to her. His eyes, so intense, bringing back the mixed sensations from the previous night. Neither of them mentions the subject. She gazes away from him.

 _Remember what I taught you. Control your feelings so they won't control you._ Master Luke's voice prepares her inside her mind.

 _I can do this._ She repeats mentaly to herself. She has done it before. She can do it again. She only needs to focus on what she wants.

Kylo Ren's eyes follow her way towards his cell with interest. Before opening the last door, she presses her fist closed as harder as she can, her nails nearly puncturing her skin. _Don't hold back._

She attacks him the second her foot steps in. He deflects it. She does it again. With the agility of a experienced warrior, he keeps defending her telekinesis strikes, one after the other. She began to walk in his direction, still attacking, but he didn't cave. His tecnique was crude, but calculated. When she was five steps from him, he decided to make his move. With one strong blow, he throws her body against the oposite wall, not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to hold her in place.

With every step he takes toward her, blood runs through her veins faster. He stops inches from her face. Trying to look away from him, but failing, she notices for the first time how tall he is. She was levitating from the floor, and still he was slightelly higher.

 _Why are you doing this?_ His eyes ask her. _I can see the conflict in you. You don't owe anything to Luke Skywalker or the Resistance. You are free to do as you wish. Why don't you?_

She fights his presence in her mind.

 _They are my family. I would never betray them._

His eyes breifly softened at her statement, disappearing just as quickly.

 _But they are not your family. Not really._

He was seeing inside of her. The memory of her mother, the way her heart warmed up at the thought of her. Tears begin to form behind her lashes, but she forces them not to fall.

 _Stop messing with my head!_ She fights him. And then, something unexpected happens. She kicks him off. They both look astonished. But it didn't last more then a minute, for he was already inside of her again.

 _You are strong. But Luke Skywalker's training won't work for you, like it didn't work for me. Our strenght doesn't come from easeness of spirit._

He closes his eyes, to better talk to her. To better show it to her. The lenght of his power, how much knowledge he has, how much he had learned, most of it on his own. She closes her eyes too, overpowered by the feeling, barely realizing he was speaking like they were one of the same.

 _Let me teach you. I can show you how to truly master your powers._

Both of them still with their eyes closed, Kylo Ren's forehead lean on to softly touch hers. The sensation was immediate, waves of eletrical energy sent through their bodies. She swallows the dry air in her mouth, gasping to control herself. The sensation was good. It was so damn good. The smallest contact between they bodies combined with the contact between their mind was almost overwhelming.

 _Come to me._

"Rey!"

On a microsecund, Kylo Ren was removed from her and thrown in the oposite direction, as she fell to her knees on the floor.

"What...?" Rey begin to focus on reality again. Master Luke quickly helps her to stand up and rushes her outside the room.

Once in the hallway, Luke Skywalker searches her face for something.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

"No." She mumbles, feeling ashamed. She had failed again.

"Why did you stop fighting?" He questions her. She looks confused. "Rey, you were letting him misslead you."

There was concern in her master's eyes. She looks away from him, disappointed to herself. It was true, she did stop fighting at the end. And the reason disgusted her. It was because it felt good. For one moment, her life wasn't that mess of unresolvable problems, for one moment, there was only her. And him. And the feeling of not being alone anymore.

"I'm sorry, Master..."

"Maybe it is too soon for you to fight him after all..."

"What? No, I can do it!" She counters, pressing her nails against her palm again, forcing herself to be strong. "I was distracted, Master. It won't happen again. Please, don't loose your faith in me." Luke Skywalker's reliance was the only thing she had to hold on. Without that, she would truly be a failure.

He sighs and put his not mechanical hand on her shoulder.

"My padawan, I can see you are still struggling with the confusion of the recent events, you have been through so much, it is natural to cave under the weight of your shoulders. nevertheless, you must endure this. The war is coming, and you will need to be ready when it hits." He gives her shoulder a little squeeze. "I will never loose my faith in you. You can rely on that." with a light smile, he walks to the stairs. "We will try again tomorrow." And she is left alone to her thoughts and to her shame.

The days went on with excruciating slowness.

Every morning she and Master Luke would go to Kylo Ren's room. Sometimes he would wait for them laid in bed, other times he was standing up, already expecting her. She was getting acquainted with the new version of him, the one without the helmet and the dark robes of the Knights of Ren - although she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Her training on him was evolving, but at the slowest pace as possible. There were days she could manage to keep him from her mind for more then a minute, on others she didn't last ten seconds. Kylo Ren would never hurt her, she came to notice. He targeted the memories of most emotional value to her, and watched, like the first time he invaded her mind on the Starkiller Base. She tryied to block him, but everytime she was caught by the feelings the came rushing with those memories. Other times he would just talk to her. Those were the worse. Because most of the things he said to her were things she was trying to hide deep inside. Her doubts about her real family. About her training. About herself. She would try and shut her ears to his words, but his voice was always there. _Come to me._

A week passed, and the Resistance was busier than ever. Poe still hadn't returned from his mission. Finn was still in a coma. And Leia was caught up developing a new onrush against the First Order. She had never felt more alone. Master Luke talked to her, of corse, but it didn't help much. The memory of her mother took turns with Kylo Ren's voice in her dreams, harassing her. _But they are not your family. Not really._ Snoke hadn't send her another vision, which was good, but she was a little dissapointed. Despite her efforts not to give in to his temptations, she craved for more. She needed to see more.

So one night, he grants her wishes.

 _The ship was shaking violently as traveling through the hyperspace. Five-years-old Rey was grabbing the sides of her bad nervously._

 _"Calm down, Rey. It will all be over soon. Mommy promises it." The sweet woman with the copper hair relaxed her. Little Rey gave her mother the warmest of smiles._

 _"Would you sing to me, mom? I can't sleep."_

 _"Sure, my love." The soft melody hummed in the air like nectar falling off the trees. Real Rey holds herself not to cry. When the child faded to sweet dreams, her mom lifted from the bad and headed to the cockpit. There, a man of about fourty years old stabilized the ship when they went out of the hyperdrive. He lifted from his seat and walked to hold the woman's arms among his own. He had a few strands of grey hair contrasting against the dark brown ones, his hight of just a palm taller then her. She sank her hair between his sholder and his neck._

 _"She's asleep." The woman talked. The man sighned and then carresed her hair with the hand that wasn't involving her. "I just wish we didn't have to do this..."_

 _"You know we have no other choice, He-Jinn. The First Knight has risen. The order will soon be united. We can't risk exposing her."_

 _He-Jinn. That was her name. That was the name of her mother. He-Jinn._

 _"I know." She agrees, the heaviness in her voice was tangible._

 _"Did you say your goodbyes?" He asks. Rey holds her breath._

 _"Yes. You should go say yours. We are almost ariving." Her father gives her mother a soft kiss on the lips, and moves to the previous room. Rey desperately looks through the nearest window._ No! _She shouts to herself with the familiar vision. Jakku. This was it. This is how her family abandons her._

 _She runs to little Rey's compartment, where the girl was still hard at sleep. Her father was kneeling beside the bed, petting her forehead, speaking loud enough only to himself, but Rey could still hear him._

 _"One day you're going to grow up, and you will be powerful. And you will be curious. I ask of you, please forget about us. Don't risk yourself. We love you. We will always love you. That is all you need to know." He placed a kiss on her cheek._

 _Tears run freely over Rey's face now._ No! _She wants to scream._ Don't do this, this is a mistake! _But he can't hear her. Then she sees his hand reeching for a specific spot on the back of her head._ No...

 _"Goodbye, little girl." He presed it with some strenght as he closed his eyes. Little Rey mumbled something, but didn't wake up. He took her in his arms._

 _"We are here." He-Jinn spoke at the door, on Rey's side. She was sobbing hard now._ No, please, no!

 _They walked outside the ship to where Unkar Plutt was standing in the hot sand. Her father puts her in his arms._

 _"Remember our agreement. She is not to be harmed. If it comes to my knowledge she is being misstreated I will personally make sure you meet your end in the most painful and slowliest way as possible." Her father speaks._

 _"Yes, my lord." The creature stutters._

 _"Very good, then." He takes her mother's hand in his, as silent tears fell from He-Jinn eyes, and leads her back to the ship. Little Rey began to gain counciousness. She blinks her small eyes at the burning light of Jakku's dessert, geting used to the clarity. Unkar Plutt puts her in the ground. The ship's ramb was almost entirely shut. Little Rey, realizing what was happening, screamed._

 _"No! No, please!" The ship turned its engines on and began to rise. "Comeback!" She yelled._

 _"Quiet, girl!"_

 _The ship faded into the sky as Rey cried. Both of them. Little Rey had no memories of her parents face, their names or where they lived. But the abandonment hurted just the same._

 _Now you know..._ She hears Snoke's voice. _They are alive. All you need to do is come to me with Kylo Ren..._

His voice disappears in the darkness as she becomes fully awake on her dorm, soaking wet, hair glued to her face.

She ought to be scared, but instead she can only think of one thing.

 _He-jinn._

It was obvious her dilemma wasn't going nowhere. She would admit it now. Doubt was exhailing though her skin. She was torn between what is right and what her heart wants. And what it wants is her family. Her mother, her father. But in order to get that, she would have to do a terrible thing that she wasn't prepared to do, and doubted that she ever would. The ways of the Jedi were too strong inside of her. Luke's voice was too strong. Guilty should be swallowing her up by now, but the memories of her father's words and her mother's lullaby were still too vivid. And she couldn't get rid of the image nor does she wants to. Pure and utter masochism. The more she knows about her parents, the more she craves for them, but grabbing still for the small string of control her mind has yet over her body. She is loyal. She is a Jedi. She is bound to do the right thing.

But it was all too much. She wanted so bad to punch something. To throw things in every direction. These were her parents. They were alive in somewhere of the galaxy, and she could reunite with them the way she always dreamed of. Then a desperate thought crossed her mind. Snoke has them. Why? Were they being tortured? They were force users, so Snoke may have something planned for them as well. Unkar Plutt directed to her father as "my lord" so he must be someone important. What if they are war prisoners? How long have they been locked up? What if they are in pain? Her hands were tinglying, unable to keep her nervousism hidden.

 _"Control your feelings so they won't control you."_ She recalls Master Luke saying. Luke, who was still counting on her. Luke, who has done nothing but support her from the minute they steped on D'Qar. How can she choose? How can she choose between her new family and her real parents?

Then another voice comes up in her head.

 _I'm just saying... I understand._

So she takes another rash decision.

She goes talk to _him._

Putting her Jedi robes over her sleeping clothes, she walks out of the dorm and into the night. It is not anger that drives her now, but an unexplainable, unavoidable pull. She doesn't think about what she is doing, she just acts on instinct, not caring if it was the right thing or not.

This time she opens the door at once, not bothering to knock. Kylo Ren is surprised by the sudden clarity of the light burning through his eyelids and moans slightely, covering his eyes with his forearm. He was shirtless, she became very much aware of it when he lifted his back from the mattress, turning his look at her, while cracking slowly his neck, his hair all messy from the pillow. All of her body warms up at this vision. She could feel her face turning redder by the second.

"Would you cover yourself? Please?" She stammers, gazing at anywhere but him. He releases a low growl, but puts on the grey shirt that was abandoned by his side on the bed. Fully dressed and awake, he proceeds to exam her expression, while she takes her previous spot sitting against the wall.

"He contacted you again." He states.

"Yes. Kind of." She agrees.

Silence floods the room.

"I assume you have something you want to ask me."

She leans her head against the wall, looking at the light on the ceiling, until it prints a color spectrum in her retina. Blinking hard to erase the burning image from her eyelids, she finaly talks.

"I want to know."

His eyes are glazed on her.

"I want to know what happened to you. What Snoke did to turn you."

The use of the word _turn_ causes a hesitation on him.

"The Supreme Leader has many ways to appeal to one's soul."

 _The Supreme Leader._ She bites the interior of her lips at the forced admiration Snoke imprinted on his followers. Kylo Ren seems to have ended his answer, but she wasn't satisfied.

"No. I need more than that. You said to me that you had been in my place. That you _understand._ Then help _me_ to understand. Tell me what really happened to you." _So that it won't happen to me._

She was being completly unrestrained, but she doesn't care. After all he has seen inside of her, Kylo Ren is probably the person who best knows her in the entire galaxy. She doesn't need to fake with him.

She searches his eyes. They were completely dark, possessed by the memories of his past. At last he looks away from her and stares at a random point in the wall ahead of him.

"I didn't desert in one day." He begins.

"It took years for me to make a decision. Almost all of my time training with Luke. The Supreme Leader... He didn't speak to me immediately. At first I had only dreams. Realizing after they were visions.

It began with Darth Varder's path. My grandfather. I saw what drove him to the Dark Side and his motivations to remain with his choice. The plans he had for the Empire would bring a glorious future to the galaxy. There would have been order, organized peace. I saw the end of piracy and the end of slavery in the Outer Rim systems, I witnessed the creation of a unified galaxy, reinforced by true peace keepers, not the fraud of the Jedi Order. It would all become real if he-"

"If he hadn't choose to save Luke."

"Yes." He pauses. "He was tired and the temptation of the Light is strong." She blinks at this statement.

"So you admit there is a temptation?" She forces him. a thin line forms itself in his lips, before he looks away from her.

"... Yes."

"But still you choose to ignore it and follow the path of the Dark Side. For what? Some _distorced_ images about politics? You betrayed your family and converted to an evil dictatorship for such a superfluous subject like that?" She feels annoyed in her every cell, her voice raising a bit after every word.

Kylo Ren turns his body fully in her direction now, his hands going through his hair as his eyes travels to the ceiling and back to her.

"You don't perceive it as I do." He explains. "It's not a question of good or evil, it's a question about control, and who will have it. People... they want to be controled. They don't want to have power over their lives, otherwise there would be meyhem. They want strong and wise leaders to tell them what to do. Who is best to lead them is just a matter of perspective. See, you think Leia would be a good leader, I, as her son, do not. I know her and I knew Han." His eyes have locked hers at this point, his voice yearning to make himself understandable.

"Be honest, do you think they would be capable of mantaining peace throughout the galaxy? Leia can run the rebels, yes, but they aren't a significent part of the Universe. And the Republic, we have history to tell us that it doesn't work. The Universe is too big to allow democracy to function in the way that it should. Like I said before, if you let people to be responsable for the people, it is always chaotic. You just like to tell yourself that you're fighting for what it's right, but you haven't really thought about whether this is the best or not."

He was a really good speaker. She had no words to argue with. if she hadn't her convictions straighten up, he would be capable of missleading her.

"Knowing only the Light side, I can see why you would think of us as evil. But there is so much you haven't learn about the Force yet. If you want to truly understand the Force, you need to know the Dark side as well as the Light."

"That is not true at all."

"You're just beeing inflexible. You have already noticed that Luke's one-sided training doesn't work for those with our kind of power." That grabs her atention.

"Our kind of power? Why do you keep talking like that?" She turns in his way entirely. "We are nothing like each other! I would never betray my family to side with _politics_!"

"Aren't you doing just that right now?"

It felt like being punched in the stomach. Rey falls into guilty silence. He is right. That was exactly what she was doing.

"I saw your mother. I saw what Snoke offered you. But you are still here. You didn't choose her, you chose the Resistance. Because you believe it is the right thing. How is that not the same?"

He verbalizes her every thought. Anger climbs through her veins, the urge to hit him rising. To avoid doing that, she hisses with hostility.

"I didn't _kill_ her."

That seems to affect him. She caughts a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes.

" Do you think it was easy for me? That I felt nothing?" He looks away from her. "I had no choice."

She watches his aspect, wondering what he is thinking. was it Han Solo? Was he regretful about it? His face is blank again.

"We always have a choice." She merely says, desperate to believe in her own words. They refuse to face each other at this moment.

"I did what I had to do to regain control of my life. My feelings were getting in the way of what I must do."

 _Control your feelings so they won't control you._ Master Luke's voice returns. In a twisted way, Kylo Ren was still following his old master's teachings. Snoke had managed to broke Kylo Ren in a way that she didn't imagine it possible.

Silence reigns between them again, each one affected by the exchange of words at the other. She doesn't look at him anymore. Instead, she gets lost in her own thoughts.

"I have something to show you." He finally says, after a few moments. She lifts her eyes to him, brought back to the present.

"What?"

"I have something to show to you. It's important. You need to see it." He emphasizes. Noticing her hesitation at him, he adds, his voice changing to a softer tone. "I won't hurt you."

She looks at his eyes - it was there again, the subtle, penetrating glaze that emerged everytime he was being honest with her. A sudden pull started to act on her body, commanding her towards him. There was urgency in his eyes as he stood up from the bed, clearly waiting for her. Her lungs feel the need of more air as she forgets to breath for a moment. She wants to trust him so bad.

But she doesn't.

"I can't." She says, looking away. Things have gone too far. "I have to go."

She gets up from the floor and begins her way out. With her hand on the doorknob, she turns around to have one last look at him. He was still standing at the same spot, his gaze still inviting her, but a new dissapointment was present. He lowers his eyes, breaking their last contact. And only after that, she leaves.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Thank you to all of those who kept following this story, I am really enjoying myself. While writing Rey's POV is really nice, I find Kylo's perspective so much more intriguing, so you can expect more of that on the next chapters. Please tell me your thoughts on the story so I can keep improving it!


	6. Past the point of no return

_**Past the point of no return.**_

* * *

 _"Your son is gone. He was_

 _ **Weak and foolish, like his father.**_

 _So I destroyed him"_

The conference room is crowded with commanders, officers and pilots, all waiting to hear what she has to say. And it was not easy. She inhales deeply before releasing her words.

"As you know, our exploring squad was sent two weeks ago to investigate the appearance of a suspicious hyperspace route. They announced on their reports the discovery of a secret planet called Gaine, hidden from all maps and registers of the galaxy. It turned out to be the First Order's Stoormtrooper Training Center. It was decided that they were to stay longer and gather more information. However, today, aside from their daily broadcast, we also received this message. It is from twenty minutes ago."

"General! General, this is Red Comet requesting for backup!" The blue hologram of a blond young woman rushed her words, clearly agitated with something. "We have been discovered! Soldiers Michael and Ash were shot in duty and Commander Dameron's been taken prisoner! We need reinforc-" And then a bright lightning pierced the girl's heart, stormtroopers coming from behind her. The message ends. A morbid silence fills the room.

"The strategy is simple: We are sending an air unit to engage and distract the enemy's forces while our squad on the ground will retrieve Commander Poe Dameron. Remember, we want to avoid any casualties right now, this is not an elaborate confrontation. You are not to stay any longer then necessary."

A young soldier steps foward.

"Excuse me, General, but sending only a small group to the ground to complete the mission, isn't that risky?"

She gives him a firm answer.

"Don't worry, it is a strong one."

After all, she could not think of a better team to go in rescue of a pilot than a Jedi, a Wookie and an astrodroid.

Across the room, Luke Skywalker shares a discrete giggle to himself.

 _Bad idea, Leia... Bad idea..._

 _Trust me, Luke. This plan will work._

He lifts his eyebrows at her.

 _I'm still waiting to see if your last one will._

Leia keeps her eyes from rolling in front of all those people, but he feels it. She gives him a little smile.

 _Have I ever failed you, my brother?_

They share a complicity look.

 _No, sister. You have not._

 _Then stay with me on this a little longer. I have faith in her. She can do it._

He sighs slightly.

 _All right. We'll do as you say._

Luke and Leia, years spent apart, and it feels like time hasn't passed at all.

* * *

The girl's face was stuck in his mind and would not leave him in peace. Ever since the first time he saw her, she had marked him with an unknown feeling. A mist of curiosity and interest, but now, after all her visits, it evolved to something close to fondness. The main point is that they are so similar, but she refuses to see it. Both of them torn between family and duty, the dark side and light, what they truly wish for and what they are supposed to do. But he has accepted his fate a long time ago and she was still fighting it. To achieve full potential or to be happy. You can't have both.

Then he learned the truth about her. The scavenger. Not just a random girl after all. A crucial piece of the puzzle - the definitive weapon to whose side she chooses to support. The daughter of He-Jinn Kenobi and Darius Hex. This has been Snoke's plan all along. To tempt the girl with her parents, without revealing right away who they really are. Making her crave for more. Driving her to the point of madness, just like he had done with Kylo Ren and the visions of his grandfather.

But he was still wondering why Luke Skywalker hadn't told her the entire story yet. Probably because the old man was too soft to break her heart, or too afraid to lose her to the dark side for good. Well, that wasn't a choice anymore. Snoke already has her, no matter what they decide to do now. He wanted to show it to her last night. She was going to find out anyway, he could at least make it less hard on her. After all the memories he had seen from her mind, her deepest thoughts and fears, this would crush her, he knows that. But she had refused him, and he was left to wait for her visit on the next day.

Next day came, but she didn't.

Kylo Ren is pacing inside his prison of glass. _Where is she?_

The door opens. He turns his head immediately at the sound of it, waiting to see her brown eyes, but meeting Leia's instead. Something was wrong.

Leia lifts her hand to him, signalizing for him to calm himself. She doesn't sit on the chair as usual, this time she is content to stand some steps before the glass. He deflects his eyes from her.

"She is not coming." Leia announces. "A conflict has risen with the First Order and she was assigned for duty. I thought you'd like to know." A flicker of concern shows on his face, but he buries it deep. "You don't have to fake with me, I know you care for her." She does her lecture voice at him.

"What does it matter?" His answer comes low, but sharp. Leia directs her eyes to him, shocked that he was responding. "If I care for her. Or if I don't care. It makes no difference, I'm still who I am. It won't change me. It won't bring me back to you."

"But it could, Ben." He can't avoid the warm feeling of his old name said by the voice of his mother. "Don't you see? It doesn't have to be this hard. You can come back, if you want. I'm still your mother. You still have a home." That wasn't true. There is nothing left for him to return to, he had made sure to destroy everything. _This life_ and _his purpose_ are all that he has now. He can't turn away from it. The things he has done... He will not let it all be for nothing. It is too late, he had crossed the point of no return two months ago.

"You should give up on me. Things will never change."

She gives him a sad smile.

"I though I had already taught you to never say never." With that said, she turns to leave him.

"Can you..." He begins, before she opens the door. She turns back to him, seeing perfectly in his eyes - the concern and the inner fight that comes along with his question. "Can you tell me where?" _Can you tell me where she is?_

Leia knows she is right. He does care for the girl. And because of that, she chooses to answer him with the truth.

"Gaine"

His eyes widen at this information, but she misses the subtle worry on his face.

* * *

War finally hits. She feels the adrenaline of anticipation pounding from inside out of her body. The Millennium Falcon cuts through the emptiness of the universe at lightspeed, with Rey in its command. It felt like ages ago she had flown this ship for the first time, making maneuvers across the sky of Jakku, with Finn in the gunner position. She misses him so much right now. BB-8 starts to beep anxiously behind her, bringing her back to the moment.

"Don't worry BB-8, I'll get him for you." She speaks to the droid - but she is actually reassuring herself. This time she is not afraid, she is not scared. She feels powerful. Flying a ship - this ship - has this effect on her. Chewbacca appears by her side issuing a sniffy growl from his mouth, his bowcaster hanging in between his fur.

"Yeah, I know Chewie. I want to kick some bastards' ass too!"

For the first time in force knows how long, she allows a sneer to come up on her lips. _Time to use all this training for something. I'm coming for you, Poe._ They exit the hyperspace, Gaine right ahead of them. She sets the course to her destiny, while entering the atmosphere. War was tangible now, right in front of her eyes. TIE fighters, X-Wings, a mess of fire blasts and explosions assaulted her eyes and she grabs the yoke firmly, the ship shaking violently with multiple turbulences. She manages to sew the air avoiding get hit by mistake, finally flying out of the fire line. Now she has the time to examine the planet they are in.

It was like nothing she has ever seen. Pure beauty. Infinite rocky peaks covered almost all surface, piercing their way up the clouds, green and shiny layers of moss covering its extension. At the horizon, a waterfall comes from above the clouds to disappear in a river of mist. While looking for a place to land on, she locates the First Order's training facilities. All white, a mirror of its institution pragmatism. There are several tracking fields, hangars and what appears to be dorm buildings. The big circular construction on the center of the small stormtrooper city must be were the General's at. She drives the Millennium Falcon to a glade between the peak mountains, not far from the enemy's base. This landscape was perfect for cover, the ship hides perfectly in the gray/green colors of the mountain forest. Once outside the Falcon, she breathes in the clean air, humidity flowing in it, the threat of rain coming towards them. The weather, the battle above their heads, the presence of thousands soldiers standing on the way between them and Poe, everything adds to the thriller running up her spine.

BB-8 and Chewie come out of the ship. Together, the three of them head to the First Order's facilities, taking advantage of the cover up the landscape gifted them with. They found it easy to penetrate the enemy's dominion, but once inside the center building, things get complicated. A stormtrooper squad trapped them into a corner, and Rey's only choice was to engage at lightsaber combat. Chewie's bowcaster was doing pretty good as well, and even BB-8 gets the opportunity to fight using his flame thrower. They manage to escape with a few superficial wounds. BB-8 beeps, signalizing that Poe must be somewhere down the next hallways.

But then a pressure acts on her body and she paralyzes. The dark force surrounds her. She can feel the presence of its owner, waves of dark force emanating from him. She has felt this kind of presence before. It was the same fear she felt when she saw Kylo Ren in his mask, the red glow of his lightsaber threatening to slid her throat. Chewie falls to the floor, passed out. A sleep compulsion. BB-8 beeps nervously to her, but two stormtrooper traps him, their guns pointed to the little droid. It is only then that she sees him. The Knight of Ren. The Dark Knight comes through the hall in front of her, and she feels her body shaking with desperate fear.

But the blow that knocks her out comes from her back.

 **~xXx~**

Scene falls slowly to focus as she recovers from the dizziness. There is a pounding pain on the back of her neck. She doesn't know where she is.

" Welcome back." There is a trace of sadism present in the voice of the man that directs to her. He is walking in no particular direction, fixing his hair with one hand, the other hanging inside a pocket in his uniform. He stops a few steps from her. That's when she realizes she is strapped to a chair, on a First Order's base, again.

"We haven't been properly introduced before. I am General Hux, from the Stormtrooper program." A disdainful smile forms on his mouth.

"I've been informed that it is a common practice in the Resistance to offer hospitality to its _visitors_ , so we decided to return the favor and extend our generosity to you and this _fine gentleman_ here." He spits at the word. Poe is kneeling on the center of the room, his hands tied up at his back.

"Poe!" She can't contain herself.

He lifts his eyes at her, his characteristic smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, Rey. Everything will be fine." He tries to comfort her.

"We'll see about that." General Hux says with an extreme, dark delight in his voice. Not a second later, he turns around in one hard stroke, shoving his heel into the side of Poe's head. The pilot spits blood in the floor right after.

"No!" She yells, desperate.

"Is that all you can do?" Hux laughs. "Scream? Oh, the Supreme Leader will be so disappointed!" Poe lifts his face at her again, a nasty bruise on his left cheek, but he just gives her another roguish smile. He then directs to the red-haired man pacing around him.

"Now I get why Kylo Ren shifted to the First Order, there are so many _pretty girls_ here." He teases. Hux turns red with fury. This time is not his feet flying in Poe's direction, but his closed fist. One time. Two times. Three times. Blood runs from Poe's brows to his chin.

"Stop!" Rey cries. "Please!"

"I was told you were strong, but you're just some random scavenger from a forgotten planet on the corner of the universe." he scorns at her. "I suppose I'll have to finish him off now and have my way with you later."

He then proceeds to beat up Poe with undisguised pleasure, kicking his legs in many different angles, stepping on him and punching his face. Poe is almost passing out, a pool of blood forming around him. He falls completely to the ground, gasping wearily.

"Stop..." She begs, but Hux just ignores her and keep kicking Poe in the stomach harder and harder.

"Stop!" She says it louder, but he does not listen. She begins feeling it. Crawling up her arms to her chest, soaking her lungs. Growing inside every cell of her body.

The hate. The strength. The power.

"I said **_stop!_** " She throws him in the air with a blast that comes from she doesn't know where, and he hits his neck hard against the wall, landing painfully on the ground.

"R-rey..." Poe mutters, but Rey is busy with something else now. She breaks the metal retrains from her arms using the Force and marches her way to Hux.

"Who is weak now?!" She doesn't even use her powers to beat him. She does it with the bridge of her foot, as hard as she can, against his face, over and over.

"Rey!"

Poe calls to her, his voice fluttering a bit, with a distinct tone of horror in it. She freezes. Hux is laying at her feet, covered in blood, consciousness lost long ago. She turns perplexed at the image.

"What have I done?" She mutters to herself. "Oh force, _what have I done?_ "

"It's okay, it's okay!" Poe had managed to stand from the ground and was now by her side, hugging her shoulders and pulling her head softly to his. "He's alive, see? He is breathing." He points to the almost non existing rise and fall of Hux's chest. "Come on, let's go home." She nods positively, still inert.

"I might need some help with walking." He gives her an embarrassed smile - she passes her arm around his waist instantly, wanting nothing more than to support him. Poe was there for her since the moment she moved to D'Qar, but he had been gone for about two weeks and she was so absorbed in her own shit that she didn't even wonder where he was or if anything was wrong. She feels like garbage.

They run into Chewie and BB-8 a few doors away from them. She takes down the guards and releases the orange droid from an electromagnetic net, while Chewie has already retrieved his bowcaster.

"Hey, buddy." Poe gives BB-8 a weak smile when the little droid comes rolling to him

At least one good thing had come out of her outburst on Hux - her powers were sharper than ever. She could map every stormtrooper's location in her mind before choosing witch way to go as they stumbled by the hallways. They passed unnoticed by Captain Phasma and her squad. The Millennium Falcon was right ahead, just a few more steps...

But then she is hit her once more by the same presence that froze her earlier. Were was it coming from? She looks around, desperate. It was like having her heart squeezed in a hurtful yet wanted way. Like the feeling you get when you know something terrible is about to happen, but your body refuses to run from it. It was coming from the cliff above her, where a dark, masked creature observed her. Not a creature - the other Knight of Ren. She could not see him straight because of the distance, but she could feel him lingering on her. She doesn't call his bluff.

"Let's move, we need to go, now." She hurries Poe in, while Chewbacca was already turning the engines on and setting their course back.

"Come, lets put you in here." She releases Poe's weight in a seat, not leaving his side or removing her hand from his shoulders. The ship begins to rise from the ground. Slowly they are gaining altitude, until they reach the same height as the cliff she stared moments ago. The Knight was still there, watching her. Not a movement was made nor an action taken while they exchanged visual contact. Chewbacca lets out a growl, indicating that the ship was good to go. Not parting her eyes from the figure in dark, she tells him.

"Take us home, Chewie."

Immediately the Millennium Falcon gains massive speed into the bright blue sky, leaving Gaine, the battle and the Knight of Ren behind them. Once in the hyperspace, she finally lets her guard down a little. Somehow they managed to get out of there alive, but the memory of her beating up Hux's body on the floor was still tormenting her. As they make their way, the four of them are pleased with the silence inhabiting the cockpit. There was enough noise on Gaine, silence was welcome. It was only when Poe collapsed from his seat to the floor that reality is forced back upon them.

"What is happening?" Rey asks BB-8 with despair in her voice, throwing her body to the floor at Poe's side, examining him with her hands. On their agony to escape, she had failed to noticed how deep his injuries were. He had horrible dark wounds on his abdomen - multiple internal bleedings for sure -, several cuts on his face and she could see the misplaced bone threatening to pop right off his leg. BB-8 beeped nervously, scrolling around them.

"Hurry up, Chewie!" She asks him, tears beginning to form on her eyes. "Don't you die, you hear me?"She is looking entirely at Poe's inert face now. "Please, _please_ , don't leave me." She presses her eyes shut, touching her forehead to his. Her hand senses the stickiness of blood on the back of his head. _Oh force, please, don't let him die.._.

They are out of the hyperspace, D'qar's shape oscillating on the windows. _Come on, come on, come on, just a little bit more, Poe!_ Chewie growls when the ship lands violently on the base, neither of them caring much for smoothness right now, and she grabs Poe's body tightly to stop him from shaking with the impact. BB-8 runs out of the ship immediately to get Leia and the healers. Rey is crying compulsively now, for Poe's breathing faded from barely there to non existing. She doesn't know how much time it took to assistance to get there and take Poe from her arms. One second, one minute, a whole hour. She could only sense the fear and despair of losing someone important to her again.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best."

One of the healers says to her, after Poe is already out of the ship, but she isn't really listening, numbness all over her body. She could vaguely notice Leia trying to pick her up and then hugging her, just like she did when it was Finn in a gurney, right after Han died.

No, not died, she corrects herself. _Was killed._ By a man in the same dark vestments than the mysterious figure on the cliff. A man standing a few blocks away from her, perfectly fine and healthy, while her friends were in coma, or dead or in the process of dying.

She feels Poe's dried blood on the palm of her hands.

Thanking Leia and mumbling something about needing a moment to herself, she leaves the hanger just before a crowd forms to wait and assist the wounded pilots now returning from battle. She notices Luke staring at her as she walks away, but she refuses to meet his look. Instead, she sets her course to Kylo Ren.

 **~xXx~**

She enters the room with extreme violence at the door and rushes to the entrance of his cell. Not saying anything, she uses the force to throw an air wave at him, just like she did with Hux. Pissed that he defended it, she attacks again, hatred exhaling from her skin. He wasn't fighting back, she realizes with tremendous discontentment. So she attacks him harder and harder, until one of her blasts passes by his defenses and shoots him at the wall behind. She waits for his counter strike, but it never comes. Instead, he leans his back against the wall and stares at her.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Fight back!" She strikes him again, this time on his mind shields. They don't budge. She does it again, stronger, and they tremble, but staying in place. She is not trying to read his mind, she just wants to inflict pain, like he had done it with Poe when the pilot was captured before the Starkiller's battle. But neither his shields cave nor he attacks her. She cannot control herself any longer, so she walks in his direction, investing against his mind with every step. Just when she was about to achieve something, only one step away from him, he surprises her. With one powerful, well coordinate strike, he pierces through her defenses and penetrates her mind. Her body feels weak and she appears to be tumbling down, but his arms reach out to hers and he pulls her closer to keep her from falling.

 _So much pain. She couldn't control herself any longer. Control was lost in a lifetime ago, when she had no one to care for. Now there are so many people. So many people that she cares and loves, but she disappointed every one of them. The first face that crosses her mind is Poe. Sweet Poe, blood running through his face as his body laid almost inert in the ground, nearly killed by General Hux, as the red haired man laughed sickly, her screams filling the air between them. Then Poe disappears and the image of Finn in a coma takes over her, the memory of his childish laughter after they defeated the First Order's TIE fighters when leaving Jakku for the last time. How much she misses him. Her first friend. The first one to ask her if she was okay. The first to see her for herself, not just some scavenger. And he wasn't going to wake up. She would never hear his laughter again. Then there was Leia, with her motherly hugs and powerful posture, facing a lifetime of pain and suffering. She was her role model. And Rey was such a failure. She could not resist the temptation of the Dark Side. When time came, she was weak, she embraced the darkness, and was almost swallowed by it. The darkness. It surrounds her, describing circular smoke patters on her skin, crawling it's way into her heart, were a small dot of Light fights to stay alive. She sees Luke's face. She hears Luke's voice. The touch of his hand on her shoulder. Her teacher. Her Master. Her father figure. He trusted her to do good. He trusted her. He TRUSTED her!_

She is shaking on his arms now, tears running freely down her face, her eyes squeezed shut. The guilt is strong, it is tearing her apart. She can't move away from him, even if she wanted to, her legs are nailed to the floor, her body paralyzed with the rush of feelings going through her mind. _He_ is seeing everything. _Everything_. She bites her lips at the shame.

But then Kylo Ren moves in front of her. He bends his legs just a little bit, so that his face is almost at the same height as hers. Without sudden movements, he slowly pulls her to him, leading her head to his shoulder, as his arms close around her, one hand at her back, the other grabbing gently her hair. This takes her by surprise and her eyes widen for a moment - she did not expect his touch to feel warm, but it does. Too shaken to refuse his comfort, she just soaks her face into his neck and grasps his shirt as hard as she can. A soft, cotton shirt, _not_ the dark robes from two months ago.

 _And then all begins to fade away. Slowly, pain is leaving her, a warmth beginning to take its place. Her strength is coming back now. Her heart slows to a normal beat, her breathing becoming stable again. She feels astonished, the light is growing inside of her. It is subtle, but it is there, casting away the darkness, getting stronger with every second. Casting away all the suffering. Then she realizes. It is Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was calming her, transferring his light to her. And his light feels like... home._

Her face still against his neck, the feeling of his shoulder brushing her cheek, she doesn't want to get away from him. Still fading out of trance, she inhales his smell, pressing her arms on him a little tighter, refusing to open her eyes. She feels him. His hand at her hair is softly moving to her neck, causing a thrill when finally in contact with her skin, as the other one moves to slide up her arm, making a slow way to her hand on his chest. She is breathing heavily now, but for a completely different reason than before. His face moves just enough for his cheek to be perfectly aligned with hers, causing her skin to tingle at every micro touch between them. She grabs his shirt harder, threatening to abandon all restrains, as she notices his parted lips a move away from hers. She is yearning for their touch. Temptation builds amongst them as he starts decreasing the remaining distance, very slowly, feeding into the sensation of her so close to him.

She wants to be with him so badly. To give in to the invisible force that has been attracting her to him since the first time they saw each other. But he is Kylo Ren and she is Rey and some things are not supposed to be. So she takes in the moment one last time, and begins to move away from him. His hands hold her arms where they are.

"Don't."

He begs her. She lifts her eyes to meet his from the first time since they moved closer. She has never seen them more truthful, an undisguised glow of his real self behind them. He wasn't entirely lost. He was still there, behind all the pain and suffering of the darkness.

"Why do you have to be my enemy?"

She lets out, not really thinking about her words. But he hears them right. They are enemies. And so, he stands up straight to his actual height, breaking the last physical contact between them, but sorrow still dwelling his gaze at her.

"Why do you have to be mine?" He counters.

In silence, she regrets the end of the one moment in her entire life she has felt truly complete, and parts their ways with no more words.

 **~xXx~**

But she couldn't get the sensation of his touch on her skin out of her head. It was all that she could think of. She didn't want to think about Poe - who was still alive but unavailable for visitors - or about the other Knight of Ren on the cliff, or about anything war related, really. She wants to forget it. And force, Kylo Ren had made her forget. Her mind was pure blank when his face was inches away from hers. The way his hands held on to her when he asked her not to leave. The feeling of his light filling her in. How could he have done those terrible things with that inside of him? She understands perfectly now why he calls it _"the temptation of light"_. He spends so much time surrounding himself with darkness and suffocating his light that when it comes out, it comes in a heart-warming, desperate wave of brightness and comfort, grasping for freedom. Luke was right. Leia was right. She was the only one who had refused to see it. There is still good in him.

And is with this thought in mind that she leaves her bad this night. Not running, not backing down, extreme anxiety tingling on the surface of her skin. When she opens his door, he is not sleeping. He is waiting. His eyes do not deny he was hoping that she would come. And now that she did, they are filled with anticipation. He stands up, all his movements inviting her to him. She swallows hard before walking inside his cell. Facing each other, the silence between them is loaded with expectation.

"I'm not turning."He finally says to her.

She breathes in heavily.

"Fine. Me neither."

That was all that was needed to say.

Kylo Ren leans his face towards her, one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her waist, pulling her slowly to him. Force help her, the sensation of his lips rubbing against hers... She cannot take it. And neither can he. So he ends the distance between them, kissing her. A kiss marked with eagerness.

And something happens in the force. They are connected, somehow. Not in the aggressive way from the other times, but in tune, their minds in resonance like their bodies. It feels like nothing she had ever experienced. Being with someone. Truly being with someone. Truly being... Complete.

He doesn't refrain himself anymore. He pushes her body against the wall behind her, his lips going through her ears, her cheekbones, her neck... Force, this is driving her crazy. She bites her lips to contain her desire in the form of a moan. Her hands search for his hair desperately, stroking and then grabbing them. They feel as soft as she always imagined them to be. His kissing on her collarbones provokes an immediate heating of the area at their touch, her entire body shivering from the sensation. He returns to kiss her mouth again, his lips not capable of being apart from hers for more than seconds. Oh, the way they feel, giving her deep and passionate kisses... Things get very heated, very fast. He manages to pull away from her just enough to slightly bite her bottom lip.

"Rey..." He mutters, his lips brushing briefly against her ear. A thrill runs up her spine at the sound of her name said by the deep tone of his voice. This is it. The moment she completely gives in to the temptation. There is no going back now.

But honestly, she isn't sure if she wants to.

* * *

 **A.N: Finally manage to finish this chapter! I gotta say, this one is my favorite. I've put an especial effort into it, that's why it's longer, but I thought that cutting it in half would break the narrative, so I just went with it. Hope you like it, please leave your thoughts on the reviews!**


End file.
